User blog:Player Gammer/PE Proposal: Van Kleiss
This proposal is about Van Kleiss . Who Is The Villain? Van Kleiss is the leader of the Pack and Abysus. He wants to take over the world and start a new era for EVO-kind. To help him accomplish this, he has formed a dangerous group of EVOs called the Pack. He claims to know all about Rex and his past, a fact he often uses to try to persuade Rex to join his cause or to stop Rex from capturing or destroying him. What Does He Do? Cunning and manipulative, Van Kleiss does not hesitate to seize opportunities to further his plans. He is cold and ruthless when it comes to achieving his goals. If a Pack member does not comply with Van Kleiss' orders, he will turn them to stone by draining their nanites and place their petrified bodies in his garden. Van Kleiss talks in a polite manner most of the time, even during battle or while taunting his opponents. He has a somewhat humorous side to him, as shown when he stopped in mid-battle just to ask Rex why he was "taking out his frustrations on a wall". However, Van Kleiss' polite attitude is just a way to hide the darker side of his personality, and he has been able to trick many people at first before seeing his malevolent nature. He is an apt planner, as shown when he secretly transported nanite-infused soil under the city to make himself as powerful as he was in Abysus as he attempted to take over the UN. He keeps a level head nearly all of the time, even in a situation where the odds are against him. He strongly dislikes Providence, stating that he does not like them meddling with his plans. He does not like the fact that people see Providence as "saviors", as Van Kleiss sees himself as the true "savior".needed He purposely did not announce his arrival in New York City or about his diplomatic immunity, so that Providence would attack him and his henchmen, just for the purpose of humiliating them. Furthermore, when Rex asked Van Kleiss why he always tries to destroy a cure, Van Kleiss responded that he lives off of nanites and what Providence calls a "cure", he calls "death". After returning to his own time, Van Kleiss seemed to have a fragile state of mind. For example, when he left his pod, he was shouting hysterically that "itin a separate timestream was coming" and ran away as fast as he could. Once, while alone, he recited what he wrote, talked to himself and yelled at no one in particular. It was hinted several times that he was faking his insanity. This is shown before when he showed clarity while talking to Black Knight. Also, during one time, he was being threatened by Jungle Cat, he also displayed a sense of clarity before being thrown across the room. His madness is finally revealed to be a ruse, when he purposely worked to ensure that neither Caesar nor the Consortium would achieve what they desired from the Meta-Nanites. Final Venedict He is perfect to be qualified Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals